


Tamed

by evilsinner



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsinner/pseuds/evilsinner
Summary: He would sit to her side, on his knees, caged, leashed, tamed.Exactly where he needed to be.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 85





	Tamed

The cock cage made him feel safe. Sane. Dimitri needed it. He deserved it. He was a mad beast without any sort of control. The only one to control him was Byleth.

Byleth would not have him any other way. Most days she kept him on a leash, and he followed her. Dutifully, obediently.

He hadn't been allowed to cum in months. He was now attentive, his senses sharp. His entire focus on pleasing Byleth. He did not care that was not allowed to cum anymore, he was finally tamed. His purpose realized.

She would sit on her throne, bored of the endless line of dignitaries and diplomats. Growing impatient she would dismiss them all. By this time, when she spread her legs, her pet knew exactly what to do. He was on his knees, licking her, tasting her, pleasing her. He would harden but the cool metal of the cage would temper his selfishness, his beastliness. She would pull his hair and force him against her as he lapped eagerly at her, the taste delicious. And she'd cum over him and praise him.

The praise would make him wild, and if he could he would have orgasmed from it alone.  
  
"Good boy."  
"Well done, Dimitri."  
"Good boys love my taste, don't they?"  
  
At the last one he would nuzzle against her thigh, "Yes your majesty. Thank you for letting me please you."  
  
He would sit to her side, on his knees, caged, leashed, tamed.

Exactly where he needed to be.

"You have been so good for me, Dimitri." Byleth cooed as she led him through the halls.  
"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed his head. His cock bobbed restrained by the metal. It felt so good to be restrained. Kept. Owned.

"Maybe I will reward you."  
He was confused at the words. "Am I to taste you?"  
She chuckled. "Maybe I will allow you to cum."  
Emotions whirled inside him. Her majesty would allow him to cum if he behaved. He had done so well, but now that he was caged, did he want to? It felt so good to be devoted entirely to someone else.  
"If it will please you." He replied.

She hummed. "Good."  
  
In moments they were in her chambers. He stood at attention as she unlocked his cock cage, freeing him. The absence of the metal felt like an ache. He worried about not having the cage now, and being so uncontrolled. Still he had the leash. He always had the leash.  
  


She led him over to the bed, and laid back. "Sit."  
He knew what she really meant, and dropped to his knees on the floor. She spread her legs and he immediately went to work, greedily tasting her, making sure to work her as she instructed. Though now he hardly needed her guidance, knowing exactly how she liked it.  
She continued to praise him as he dined, "Good boy Dimitri."  
And the praise had him hardening, his cock engorged with excitement that he had pleased her so well.  
When she came over his chin, he lapped up what he could, then sat eagerly beside the bed. His cock aching between his legs. He didn't dare touch himself without a command.  
"Up." She ordered and he was instantly on the bed. She turned over, on all fours, presenting herself to him. "Fuck me, beast."  
She didn't have to ask twice. He was upon her. She pulled the leash tight over her shoulder so that his chest was flush against her back, his cock stiff against her entrance. Her heat drove him wild and he dove into her. He wanted to cum so badly just from feeling her warmth.

"Tell me when you are close."  
"Yes your majesty." He grunted, his breath heavy against the back of her neck as she pulled his leash further.  
"Do not cum unless I say."  
"Of course your majesty." He moaned, relishing the feeling.  
"Good boy."  
The words sent him hurdling toward the edge, his eyes rolling back. Drool dribbled down his chin as he lost his senses and became the animal he always was.  
"I am close." He panted, continuing to pound into her, her praise urging him on. Guiding him on how to please her.

"Don't you dare cum."

She rippled over him in an orgasm. He moaned, every fiber of his being stretched thin as he was on the brink. He didn't dare cum.  
  
She taunted him. "Do you want to breed me, beast?"  
"Yes your majesty." He moaned.  
The leash tugged. "Do you want fill me?"  
"Yes! Yes your majesty!"  
"Too bad." She laughed, bucking her ass back to knock him away. She rolled over to watch him resume his kneeing pose, his face red, panting. His cock was red and aching, dripping and close to bursting. "Good boy."  
It ached. That ache felt so good. The reward was enough: "Very good boy."

His cock was returned to its cage, where it belonged, where be belonged. The praise was enough, he never deserved to cum. He was a beast, and he needed the control. Always.


End file.
